millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rosequartzish/How I finished up my summer vacation
This explains the title So If you don't know, somewhere toward the end of summer vacation I happened to come across that Millard Madness story that I did a while ago. I tried to ge started on that again since I really wanted to write Sandy and Aeolos' start again. Somewhere into trying to write that again, and I tried to figure out which days were in which parts. I ended up going all the way with it and yeah, even figured out when (based on when the first announced date was, October 31st) the school year might have started. I know this is the lamest thing I could have done but: Part 1 - Day 1 (Monday? Aeolos enters) 2 Part 2 - Day 2 continued, 3 (Tuesday), 4, Part 3 - Day 4 continued, 5, 6 Part 4 - Day 6 continued, 7 (Siobhan enters, Lockdown), 8 (Shea enters) Part 5 - Day 8 continued, Day 9, Weekend: Fair, Part 6 - Weekend continued; Jacob's party, Day 10 Part 7 - Day 10 continued, Day 11 (Tuesday) Part 8 - Day 11 continued, Day 12 Part 9 - Day 13 (Prom), Weekend, Day 14 Part 10 - Day 14 continued, Day 15, (Skipped day: 16th) Day 17, Day 18 (Trip, Friday) Part 11 - Day 18 continued, Day 19 (Annabelle enters) Part 11 and a half - Day 19 continues, (Week skip) Day 26 (Halloween/Festival), Weekend Part 12 - Weekend continues (Battle of the Bands), Day 27 (Doug enters), Day 28 (Field Day), Day 29 (Llama Flu Lockdown) Part 13 - Day 29 continued, (Week skip) Day 36 (Thanksgiving, Muhammed enters, Jacob and Aeolos revealed to be cousins) Part 14 - Day 36 continued, (Several Week Skip) Day 61 Part 15 - Day 61 continued, Christmas Break (Ski Trip; Three Days) Part 16 - Christmas Break continues, (Two Day Skip) New Years Eve, (Week Skip), Day 74 (Valeri enters) Part 17 - Day 74 continues, Day 75, Day 76 (Picture Day) Part 18 - Day 76 continues, Day 77, Weekend (Fundraiser) Part 19 - Weekend continues (Day Skip) Day 78, (Four Day Skip) Weekend (Detention) Part 20 - Weekend continues, (28 Day Skip) Day 98 (Valentines Day), (19 Day Skip) Day 117 (Randy enters) Part 21 - Day 117 continues, Day 118 Part 22 - Day 118 continues (Talent Show), Day 119 Part 23 - Day 119 continues, Day 120 Part 24 - Day 120 continues, Day 121 (Field Trip, Gabe enters), Day 122 Part 25 - Day 122 (Laquisha enters) First day of school was September 23rd or September 24th Another thing I've been participating in a lapidary (rock cutting) class the past couple tuesdays and last tuesday I made my very own cabochon to make a pendant with. Photo later of the dinky thing I cut from a rock but I'm still proud of. And another HIT ME UP on 'Aero-and-friends' on tumblr.com if you want to do like a little mini-roleplay, like, for real, I made the thing predominately for that reason. Category:Blog posts